I'm a Princess?
by RimaAmane
Summary: Rima was living her normal life. When suddenly two men dressed in black come in and say she and kusukusu are Princesses of Mashiro? And what's this about Nagihiko being a Prince? That's not normal. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Kimi: Hey! So I'm MidnightBlue12. But my name will be Kimi from now on! Okay, so this is my very first ever fan fiction! Usually I'm always reading fan fiction. But today I really wanted to write one. Since it's my first fan fic please don't be mean in reviews. But I'd really like some reviews. So it's a Rimahiko fic! I love Rimahiko! God I talk too much…

Rima : Yes. Yes you do- Wait….RIMAHIKO!

Kimi: Yes Rimahiko. *smirks*

Rima: NOOO! I HATE THE STUPID BEST-FRIEND STEALING BAKA CROSSDRESSER!

Nagi and Kimi: *sweatdrop*

Nagi: Gee Rima Love you too….-_-

Rima: I NEVER SAID I LOVE YOU!

Nagi: You just did though.

Rima: Why you…

Kimi: Okay! So let's just get started please! Kusukusu!

Kusukusu: Okay! Kimi doesn't own Shugo Chara! Kusukusukusu!

Kimi: Omg this is like half the page already….Might as well Start on the next chapter! Seeya on the first chapter of Rimahiko!


	2. What?

Kimi: Okay, so this is my first chapter. So…Hope ya like it. Wait! Just to say Kusukusu is real in this fan fiction. Buut Rima can still charanani. Yeah it's a little confusing. Sorry! So here are the ages: Rima, Nagi, Amu , Tadase: 14. Utau: 15 Kusukusu: 5 and others….teehee. Okay enjoy!

~**Chapter One: I'm a what?~**

Rima's POV.

_**Ding, ding, ding, ding…..DING DING DING DING!**_

SMASH.

Maybe a few minutes would be okay….

"Onee-chan! Wakey, Wakey!" Kusukusu yelled while pulling my blanket off.

"Not now**.**" I said in a dangerous tone. Kusukusu just laughed….Geez what's with her and laughing? Kids these days.

"Come *hit* on *hit* Onee*CHAN!" Kusukusu yelled while hitting me with a pillow.

"Ugh. Okay, OKAY! I'm up." I said. I got up and got dressed fixed my messed up hair (while snapping the brush in half…again. I think that's the third one.). I went downstairs and started making breakfast. As you can see my parents aren't home…again. They've been working non-stop every day. It's like there never here. I made pancakes for me and Kusukusu. Oh crap! It's 7:45! And I still have to drop off Kusukusu! (Kimi: School starts at 8 o'clock.)

Kusukusu's POV.

Onee-chan's running around to get ready for school….and she's not listening to what I'm trying to tell her. I'm trying to tell her I don't have school today.

"Onee-chan?" I said. No answer.

"Uhh..Onee-chan?" This isn't gonna work.

"Onee-" "Come on Kusukusu! Let's go or I'm going to be late! Again…" *sigh* I'll just follow her to school then.

Rima's POV

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!

~Time Skip to school~

*sigh* I made it. I was walking to my locker when I felt someone watching me. Hmm….OH MY GOD WHAT IF IT'S A STALKER? OR ANOTHER KIDNAPPER! I looked back and saw no one looking at me. I must be paranoid. I unlocked my locker and got my stuff out. But someone's pulling on my leg…Oh it's just Kusukusu. Wait. KUSUKUSU! "KUSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I was trying to tell you Nee-chan. But you didn't listen. I don't have school today. So I followed you." Kusukusu said in a matter-of-fact way.

"…"

"Nee-chan?"

"…."

"Nee-chan. Why are you hitting your head on the wall?" Kusukusu said, worried. Oh today will be a wonderful day. Sarcasm.

~Time Skip to first period~

After I explained to Nikaidou-sensei that Kusu followed me and that no one can watch her if I drop her off at home. So he agreed that Kusu can stay with me as long as she's quiet.

"Morning Rima-Chan!" Oh no. It's the cross dresser. Looking handsome as usual-wait….DID I JUST SAY HANDSOME! NO! NO I DIDN'T! HE IS NOT HANDSOME!

"Use suffix, Fujisaki." I said in a bored tone.

"Okay Rima-_Koi_." Koi. Koi. _**KOI**__! _In his dreams!

"HELL NO! ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS! AND WHY THAT SUFFIX!" I yelled. If looks could kill he'd be dead by now. BRISK IN MY CHIBI FLAMES PEASENT MHAHAHHA! I'm hanging around Tadase too much. -_-'

"But dreams can be made in to reality, right? And you said, and I quote: 'Use a suffix, Fujisaki.'" He said smirking at me. Since when did he learn to smirk? He's turning into Ikuto.*shivers*

"Why you-" I was cut off when two men wearing black suits came bursting though the door. He's soooo lucky. He would have been dead by now.

"Nikaidou-san? We're looking for Mashiro Rima-sama..er. ..san" Sama? I'm sure he said sama.

"Oh she's right over there." Nikaidou said while pointing to me.

"It's Princess Rima!" Princess? Since when was I a princess? Well I remember being a princess for Halloween one year. But ended up puking up on the dress because of eating too much candy. I've learned my lesson.

"Huh?" "We finally found her!" What the hell is going on!

"Onee-chan? Who are those scary men?" Kusu wimpered from my lap. I almost forgot she was here.

"Look! It's Princess Kusukusu!" Ok…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

"Princess Rima, Princess Kusu please come with us!" Come with people who keep calling me and Kusu Princess? NO WAY IN HELL!

"Hell no! I don't even know who you are! And why are you calling me and Kusu Princess!" The men stiffened. Ha. They surrendered to my awesome chibi-ness! I must be on fire by now. Oh yeah. I pwn.

"I know it wasn't going to be easy. But please Rima-sama we need you back at the Mashiro Palace!" I thought they surrendered. Well I'll never surrender to these crazy people! I am not a princess! I tried to make a brake for it but then grabbed me.

"Urg! Let me go! LET ME GO YOU CRAZY PEOPLE! I AM NOT YOUR PRINCESS YOU HAVE THE WRONG PERSON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. CRAP THEY HAVE KUSUKUSU!

"KUSUKUSU!"

"Leave her alone!" Nagi said. Wait- When did I call him Nagi. No. No. I didn't say Nagi I said crossdresser.

Gasps were heard and Kusukusu and I were put down. More like dropped. I stood up and took Kusukusu with me. I ran behind the crossdresser.

"It's the Prince of Fujisaki!" They said at the same time. They kneeled. Prince of Fujisaki? Him? Yeah right! Even though I don't know if Fujisaki is like another castle but him a prince? And me a Princess? I'm gonna ask again. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

The crossdresser was even more confused then I was. Saaya stood up.

"Ohohohohoho! And I presume I am the Princess of Yamabuki!" Keep dreaming Saaya.

"Um…er. No." HA! Even I knew! She sat back down bitting her handkerchief while crying.

"Princess Rima, Princess Kusukusu, and Prince Nagihiko, Please come back with us." They're STILL asking that? Isn't this enough? I'd rather they take Saaya.

"Um…NO!" I yelled while I tried to make a run for it. Keyword: Tried. They shot a dart at me and every thing was all blurred….

Kimi: Okay! I'm gonna end it here!"

Rima: You made them drug me?

Nagi:What happens to me and Kusu?

Kimi:Find out in the next chapter!

Rima, Nagi, Kusu: R&R!

Saaya:OHOHOHOHOHO!


End file.
